A Special Game
by LadySmith
Summary: Adam takes a bath, and Tick interrupts. An 'Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert" Fic. TickAdam. Slash. One-Shot.


Title: A Special Game  
  
Fandom: Priscilla  
  
Characters: Tick/Adam  
  
Genre: Angst/Slash  
  
Rating: R for language, implied violence, and oh yeah, men having (not-very- explicit) sexual contact. This is your only warning!!  
  
Synopsis: Adam takes a bath.  
  
A Special Game  
  
For billietallent, tanathir, fairwitness, tringa, Faith, and all the other Deir-ty, Dier-ty Girls who complained about the lack of Tick/Adam out there.  
  
Adam would never admit it to anyone, but he was a little nervous around bathtubs. Ever since he'd been a kid, and there'd been "the incident" with "Uncle Barry" his mum's boyfriend, he'd been acutely aware that bathtubs could be very dangerous places.  
  
Of course, in that incident the real danger had been in trying to come on to a precocious (and vicious) six year old like him, but still, those bath plugs could get dislodged by accident, couldn't they? And the end result would be the same: nut mash, and not the kind you could spread on bread, either.  
  
So, all in all, Adam strongly preferred showers, thank you. The only reason he was subjecting himself to this harrowing experience was that he'd recently taken a tumble down the stairs in a pair of heels during a show, and torn a ligament badly. He couldn't stay standing long enough to have a proper shower, and anyway, the doctor had said he needed to soak, so here he was, soaking.  
  
Actually, it wasn't that bad, now he was in it. Relaxing. He could almost kip off, just lying here...  
  
The sound of water splashing roused Adam from the nap he wasn't aware he was taking. His eyes shot open to behold his housemate and fellow Drag performer Tick, smiling lazily, sitting beside the bathtub, one hand dangling in the water.  
  
"It's dangerous, y'know, sleeping in the tub." Tick said softly, smiling. "You could drown."  
  
"Fuck off, Mitz."  
  
"Just making sure you were okay. You've been in here an hour, you know, and if you die..." There was a flash of genuine concern in Tick's eyes before it vanished and he said "Well, my insurance premiums would go through the roof, you know."  
  
"Oh, Mitz," Adam gushed mockingly "I didn't know you cared!"  
  
Tick raised an eyebrow at Adam, smiling sardonically. He then turned his attention to the bathtub. "Hmmmm...." he began to grin viciously. "If I remember correctly," he said, reaching his hand down into the water, "I'm supposed to put my hand down here," Ticks hand reached for the bath plug chain, "and pull very gently..."  
  
Adams eyes widened in shock and fear, and he began trying to scramble out of the bathtub. Tick wouldn't really do it, would he? That vicious little bitch! He'd never done anything that bad to him had he? He never should have told him that story!!  
  
Tick's eyes widened in surprise and his hand shot back out of the water to join the other one in holding Adam still. "Shhh, Shhh, Felicia, Adam, it's alright, I wouldn't..." He stared at Adam's panicked face, unable to hide the hurt on his own. "You didn't really think I'd...."  
  
Adam swallowed, trying to find the words to say, trying to explain. Things had been so awkward around Tick lately, and he wasn't sure why. He looked into those blue eyes and thought he saw another flash of that genuine concern again, behind the pain. Why did Adam thinking badly of him hurt Tick? For that matter, why did Tick lecturing him hurt so much? The disappointment in Tick's eyes was painful. Why did he care what this haggard old queen thought? He didn't care what anyone else thought, hadn't all his life.  
  
Tick looked into his eyes for a long time, then he seemed to come to a decision.  
  
"I think I've undone all the good your relaxing did. I think I should fix that..." He plunged his hand under the water again, and Adam's face twisted into a mask of utter confusion.  
  
"Now, as I was saying," Tick said, smiling mischievously again, "I'm supposed to put my hand down here..."  
  
Oh. My. That was not the bath plug chain Tick had his hand on. Adam groaned, and his eyes slid closed again. He felt Tick's other hand slide up under his neck to support his head. His other head, he thought giddily, and giggled.  
  
"And pull very gently..." Tick continued, his voice hushed, and he did pull very gently indeed. Adam gasped. He was about at the other opposite end of the spectrum from a virgin, so hand jobs were nothing new, but he'd never had one quite like this. He wasn't quite sure what the difference was, maybe it was the care Tick was taking, the deliberate slowness of his strokes, the gentle way his thumb would glide over the tip on occasion. It was as if.... he were being caressed, and that was entirely new to Adam. It was terrifying. It was strange. He didn't ever want it to end.  
  
"Don't..." he whispered, and Tick's hand stopped dead, and started to release Adam. Adam shook his head vehemently. "Don't stop, please..." He heard Tick's sigh of relief, and mimicked it when Tick continued his ministrations.  
  
Adam clutched the side of the tub with both hands and started to moan, his hips thrusting with Tick's rhythm. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and reached up with both hands, wrapped them around Tick's neck and pulled himself up to kiss Tick deeply, his tongue probing roughly at Tick's lips.  
  
Tick tensed up in shock, and for a moment Adam was afraid he'd pushed his luck. Then Tick relaxed and his lips parted, allowing Adam in. Adam smiled against Tick's mouth, and proceeded to kiss him in earnest, continuing to rock his hips, pulling slightly against Tick's hand on his shaft.  
  
This was amazing. They weren't even doing much of anything, and the sensations were driving his through the roof. What was it about Tick's touch that made it so much better? He'd never felt anything like this before, and he was giving serious consideration to this monogamy stuff people were forever on about...  
  
He'd barely enough time to realize he was close when the climax seized him, and he threw his head back and gave an inarticulate yell, his entire body shuddering as his hips jerked with each spurt he sent into the water.  
  
When he could focus his eyes again, he saw Tick, smiling in satisfaction, his face cupped in Adam's hands. "Better?" He said softly, an amused tone in his voice that Adam probably would have taken exception to if he wasn't so damn grateful. Adam nodded mutely, still in shock. Tick smiled again, and gently took Adam's hands off his face. "Good then. C'mon, let's get you out of this dirty water and dried off." He helped Adam to his feet, and reached down to pull the plug, then paused, flicking a grin up at Adam as he did so. Adam looked down at Tick.  
  
"Oh, ha, ha." Adam rolled his eyes. "Go ahead." Tick's grin widened, and he pulled out the plug, letting the tub drain.  
  
Adam tried to maintain a bored, unaffected look on his face as Tick helped dry him and slip a dressing gown on him, but inside, his mind was reeling. Had that just actually happened? What happened now? Did he want more? Why? What in the hell was Tick thinking?  
  
Finally, he brushed Tick's cheek to get his attention. "Tick?"  
  
Tick looked up from tying Adam's bathrobe shut, eyebrows raised enquiringly.  
  
"Why?" Adam tried to keep the desperation out of his voice, but he had to know, dammit.  
  
Tick smiled self-effacingly, and shrugged. "Oh, you know," he said lightly. "I gave you a bit of a scare, and I wanted to make it up to you." He shrugged, and chuckled. "I didn't think there was any harm in it, really. I mean, it's all the same to you, you bring home a different boy every night, right?" He looked into Adam's eyes, and there was something in his eyes, as if there was something he wanted Adam to say. Adam was dammed if he knew what it was, though.  
  
"Right." Adam smiled back with false enthusiasm. Tick was absolutely right on that. He'd said as much himself. But the words hurt so much coming from Tick, and he couldn't understand why.  
  
"C'mon," Tick said, his voice all business. "Let's get you to the couch or something so you can rest; keep off that leg as much as possible. You let me know as soon as the pain gets too bad, alright?" Adam nodded, but knew he wouldn't say anything.  
  
The pain was already too bad, but it had nothing to do with his leg. 


End file.
